


Set the Wall Between Us As We Go by girlmarauders [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Spring of Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Set the Wall Between Us As We Go by girlmarauders read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: “Father left many secrets behind when he died,” Sabriel says. “I only wish he had told me of you earlier, I would have liked to have a sister to share my battles with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set the Wall Between Us As We Go by girlmarauders [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Set The Wall Between Us As We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296133) by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders). 



> For Lattice_Frames inspired by her Spring of Women. Don't know if you've read the Old Kingdom series but it's definitely got awesome ladies! If you already have, here's some podfic, if you haven't yet, this can just be 30+ min rec to do so. ;D

**Title** : Set the Wall Between Us As We Go

 **Author** : girlmarauders

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Old Kingdom - Garth Nix

 **Character** : Lirael, Sabriel, Nicholas Sayre, Prince Sameth

& **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply

 **Summary** : “Father left many secrets behind when he died,” Sabriel says. “I only wish he had told me of you earlier, I would have liked to have a sister to share my battles with.”

 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296133)

**Length **0:34:36****

Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Set%20the%20Wall%20Between%20Us%20As%20We%20Go%20by%20girlmarauders.mp3.zip)


End file.
